Caught in the Act
by asha017
Summary: Desperation forced Edward to hire the erratic but charming Bella Swan to pretend to be his long lost sister. What started out as a simple act was blown out of proportion when they find themselves caught in a web of tricky situations. Deceiving the world can be difficult. But when feelings become true & love suddenly becomes real, deceiving yourself might prove to be so much worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story. I'm not really a writer and the story isn't beta'd. So I'm sort of just testing the waters here. Read on. Please feel free to let me know what you think but I do ask you do be gentle though.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1: Behind the scenes

**EPOV**:

"_I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but it seems that your mother's condition has gotten worse and worse. She is losing the will to fight. If this keeps on I'm afraid she won't be able to m-"_

"_Don't"_ I cut Dr. Cooper before he can finish his sentence. I didn't need for him to finish his statement for me to understand what he was trying to say.

"_Please don't say that. There has to be something you can do!"_ I meant to say it as a command or a threat but somehow, no longer able to contain my grief, the words came out as a question. Or a plea. Or a beg even.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. We are doing everything we can.."_ Dr. Cooper's voice was soft and I felt the sympathy and pity from his tone.

"_I know. Look.. just.. keep doing what you can. I mean the best medicine, the best treatment.. If you need to search the world for specialists, so it. I dunno. Just please do everything doc.. Money isn't an issue you know that."_ I said. Tired and resigned but I didn't want anyone giving up on mom. I didn't know what else to do anymore and I felt every ounce of my composure breaking down. For the first time, I felt like crying. No. Not really. I don't do crying. CEO's don't cry Edward don't be ridiculous. I mentally scolded myself. _"Of course" _he simply said.

"_Edward? Edward dear are you there?"_ A voice came from behind and I saw my Aunt Esme's head peaking out of the door. It brought me back to the present and tried to regain my composure. I turned around to see her sad smile, a smile I have been getting from a lot of people lately. I hated that smile. It's pity smile and I don't need any of it from anyone. But my Aunt Esme knows me well and she's family so I let it go._ "She's awake"_ she whispered. I simply gave her a nod and turned to Dr. Cooper._"I'll give you guys a moment"_ he said. I shook his hand and turned to enter the hospital room as he turned the opposite way of the hospital halls.

The room where mom has been confined for the past 6 months is huge and probably is the largest suite in the entire hospital. It doesn't look like a normal hospital room, but more like a hotel suite. It has floor to ceiling windows draped with lavender and gray fabric swept aside giving a breath-taking view of Forks Washington's abundant greens. It has paintings on the walls that reminded me of home. The paintings were probably from home. Aunt Esme brought a lot of personal items to make the room resemble our house and less like the generic hospital rooms she knows my mother hates. Mom's favourite paintings were on the walls, décors on top of the coffee table and side drawers, couch pillows fill the sofa at the side of the room, draperies, vases and flowers. A lot of freaking flowers. I know mom loves them and my Aunt, bless her, trying to overdo her kindness in everything she does, felt the need to transform the room into a garden. Two separate doors can be found inside the room. One leads to a luxurious toilet and bath. It didn't have a bath tub but it surely isn't one of your usual hospital guest comfort rooms. It resembled a hotel's bath suite with all the marble and closet spaces built into it. The other door leads to a small kitchen pantry with a small 4-seater wooden dining table at the center is filled with different kinds of fruits.

At the center of the room is a queen-sized bed with a wooden mahogany headboard. It resembles a normal bed but we had it custom-made to rise higher and accommodate the hospital equipment and breathing apparatus, probably the only reminder that we are still indeed inside the hospital.

Lying limply in the middle of the bed, covered in blanket is the frail figure of my mother. She has gotten so thin the past months but her face remained beautiful and regal. Her cheeks are hollow and her cheek bones protruding. Her long dark hair brittle but neatly combed as they flow like waves on her pillows. Her pale skin almost translucent in the afternoon sunlight. Her breathing is so labored that it felt like it was taking every ounce of her energy as I see the exaggerated rise and fall of her chest. Her mouth and nose are covered by a transparent oxygen mask connected to a tube of the breathing apparatus. I hated it. It makes her sound like Darth Vader when she breathes.

She mostly lay asleep in her bed but few times each week, like today, she would be able to open her eyes and whisper a few words to us. I see her sad brown eyes looking at me as I approached her and sat beside her bed.

"_Hi mom"_ I simply said as I wiped a small tear that fell down her cheek.

A small sob escaped her throat _"Edward"._ I took her hand in mine and caressed her bony fingers as I smiled at her and wait for her to say more_. "Have you found her?"_ she asked me. Pain squeezed my chest as I take in the one question I have been dreading to hear. I chance a small glance at Aunt Esme who is standing on the other side of the bed. She was looking at me expectantly, the same look I found as I drifted my eyes back to my mom's.

"_Almost ma. We're almost there. I talked to an old lady who used to work as a hospital staff in Chicago and she might finally give us some answers."_

I gave her my most enthusiastic smile as I lied through my nose. We were about as close as finding my long lost sister as we are finding the cure for cancer.

"_Oh thank God!"_ I heard my Aunt breathe a sigh of relief as I tried to ignore the guilt I felt and gave her a small smile in acknowledgment.

"_Alice…"_ her Darth Vader voice through the was louder than I have ever heard in months. Her eyes twinkled with hope and excitement and I clutch the side of the bed to hold myself together as the intense pain and guilt washed through me.

Shit. Motherfucking crap. What the hell am I supposed to do?!

"_Oh Edward.. please hurry..I want to meet her. Take the pain away son. I want to see my Alice before I die. Please give my heart peace. I want to leave this world knowing she is alive and well and had a good life._" My mom sobbed. _"That's all I need Edward. To know she is safe and well"_

That was the most words I heard from her in months, the fight almost coming back as hope and longing filled her eyes. I tried to push the guilt aside once more as I stroke her cheeks and smiled at her. _"We will find her ma, just hang in there"._

I need to find her soon. If I need to fly out there and look for her myself I would do it. I need to call Jenks later and plan this one out.

My parents, well, my foster parents used to be the power couple during their younger years. They had a perfect life. Elizabeth Masen was the daughter of a Hotel tycoon in Chicago and my dad, Edward Cullen Sr. was the only son and heir of the Cullen Enterprise Empire. The marriage was not only a perfect business decision but my parents were in love. My dad wooed my mom. Hearts. Flowers. Sweet words and promises. They were married like royalties and my mom got pregnant after 2 years of marriage. She gave birth to their first daughter, Alice. Everything seemed perfect until one night, the night after my mother gave birth, the hospital in Chicago caught fire. My dad was away to get some things from home and planned to grab a gift to surprise Elizabeth when she wakes up. He passed by the nursery section where they kept little Alice under the nurses' monitor, gave the baby a quick kiss on the forehead and a promise to be back in a couple of hours. Elizabeth was still asleep in the hospital and resting from the C-section operation. My dad thought to buy her favorite flowers to surprise her when she awake. She would love to wake up to flowers.

Until the fire…

The hospital caught fire. The fire spread impossibly fast like it was fuelled. Stampede and chaos reigned the night as the power went out in the entire area and the nearby villages started to flee. The hospital was located in the more remote parts of South Chicago suburbs so it took days to control the fire that spread to the nearby villages and forest area. Meanwhile, evacuation and refuge areas were set up all over the vicinity to accommodate the wounded and lost. Back during the first night, my dad almost died when he went back and saw the entire hospital up in flames. No one can enter the hospital as flames swallowed it whole. He searched all the refuge centers desperately and after 3 days he found my mom in one of them. She suffered burns and wounds and since she was still vulnerable from the operation, her lungs became weak from all the smoke inhalation. She was alive and dad felt relieved but the relief was momentary. The nurses on site told him that Elizabeth spent days and nights crying and begging for her baby but was unable to do anything since she was so weak the volunteer doctors wouldn't allow her to move. They said that the patients at the hospital were all scattered in the different evacuation centers and since everyone panicked that night, as the fire grew fast, no one was able to keep track where the patients were relocated. Heart-broken my dad went on around and combed through all the evacuation centers but they did not find baby Alice. A lot of the patients died during the fire but there were also a couple who were saved and rescued by the nurses and hotel staff. Some people within the area also tried to rescue some of the victims trapped inside but there were no word on where they might be or if they even made it out alive. Days have gone by, people little by little fled the area to settle to other cities, and to different states. My parents have stayed making sure they have searched everywhere but Alice was small and they did not even have pictures of her that time. The refuge centers all cleared out until no children were left. Well, except for me. I was in the same evacuation center as Elizabeth's. Her bunk was beside my mom, well my birth mom that is. Everyday I watched my birth mother lose her strength suffering from the burns and her damaged lungs. I was only 3 years old that time and my mother was all I had. I watched painfully as her life slowly slips from her and as I did, Elizabeth Masen watched me from her bed. She would talk to me sometimes, feed me and tell me stories. She held me at night when I felt like crying for my dying mother. Elizabeth took me in when my birth mom passed away. I was so young that time but the pain of watching my real mom die was so intense and memorable and seeing Elizabeth Masen, my mother not by blood but by bond, on her bed now in the present, after 23 years since that night of the fire, I swore to do anything to avoid feeling that pain again.

We stared at each other for what it felt like an eternity until a shrill ringing sound pulled me out of my trance. I looked at my phone and saw the number of , the private investigator I hired to help me find Alice. My mind raced as I silently prayed for him to have a good news for me.

"_Hello?"_ I answered curtly.

"_Mr. Cullen.. I found out word about your sister."_ His tone was flat and void of any emotion.

I slowly stood up and paced a little farther from my mom's bed. I didn't say anything for a full minute.

"_What is it? Tell me."_ I said those words quietly but I think somehow my mom and my aunt might have heard me as they were looking at me, both hopeful and expectant.

"_She's dead sir.. One of the witnesses said the nursery area's wing caught fire first. It was impossible for the children to have escaped. The statement was verified by another hospital staff survivor" _He held a long pause. "_I'm sorry Mr. Cullen."_

Time stood still as I kept looking my mom in the eye. I couldn't move, my body was frozen.

"_I see"._ That was all I could say. I ended the call without even waiting for Jenks to respond. My heart was beating so fast my rib cage hurt.

I slowly walked back to my mom's bed, stroked her cheeks and sat beside her. I can see her breathing become more labored and her skin getting paler. She was so tired.

"_Edward, son…"_ she closed her eyes seemingly concentrating to put all her strength on every word. _"Please bring Alice home to us"_ she begged softly.

I took one huge breath and muster every ounce of courage in my body. My soul felt like it was about to break.

"_Yes mom, I promise to bring her back."_

Her lips twitched into a smile as she dozed off to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught in the Act**

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** This story is taken from one of my favourite drama/comedy series from Korea and decided to take and E/B twist to it. POV's will shift from BPOV to EPOV but I might decide sometimes to take on a 3rd person **Narrator POV (NPOV)** to tell the scenes in a more limited and less personal manner.

Chapter 2: Enter the Heroine, Isabella Swan.

**BPOV**:

_"Shit, shit, shit! Jake where the hell are you?!" _ I hiss-shouted to my phone as I

glance at one of those Sea-Tac wall clocks with big ass block numbers taunting me clearly screaming 11:45 am.

Fuck me.

Ok, maybe I can use one of those mind control telekinesis things to stop the clock's hands from moving? Ok Bella, stare at the wall clock, concentrate, deep breathing… clear your mind…will the clock to stop moving…stop moving.. stop moving… and…

11:46 am Fuccck! Yeah. That didn't work. Heh. What?! It worked in the movies. I had to try something. Shit!

_"Jacob!"_ I shouted to my phone again. My childhood family friend Jacob Black is driving a busload of tourists from the hotel for their departure today. Their 11:15 am departure I might add.

_"We're almost there! I'm driving like crazy Bells. One of the old lady decided that she needed to pee AFTER everyone has settled into the bus. And she walked like a friggin' turtle! And not like one of those ninja ones! Please please stall them Bella, we're almost there!"_ Jacob answered through the receiver. I can hear the car horns and I can even hear shouting and cursing in the background I almost felt how fast the bus is going. I sighed, resigned and prayed that Jacob and the old folks don't get into any accident. But damn they better get here fast!

Jacob and I got this job stint with Newton Travel and Tours, a local travel agency that regularly conducts mini tours of Forks, the nearby reservation and some parts of Seattle area to tourists. Most of them come from other states or Canada and sometimes if we are lucky, some European weirdoes who think this place is more interesting than what they have in Europe. I would really never understand why they'd think that.

But hey, to each his own. More passengers, more money.

Some of the tourists are into greens and ferns or nature, whatever. There isn't really much to see here in Washington really aside from mossy green forests and parks, and the beach, lakes and cabins in the Native American reservation. Most of the tourists are old people looking for peaceful quiet retreats. Some, on other hand are adventure bear–hunting, tree-loving junkies and on rare occasions, we get a couple of businessmen in town for business purposes and have down times in between their conferences and decide to tour the place for a while.

The tours are quite rare and are far in between since there is not much demand for them.

Mike Newton, an old high school classmate of ours and the owner of the travel agency would normally call on me and Jake for these occasional stunts. Jacob would drive the bus around. He pretty much knows the area having lived here his entire life. On the other hand, I would be the tour guide showing them the places and telling them about the stories and histories of the places we visit.

Well, if I were really being honest I am not that knowledgeable on the area. I mean I know the basic information and facts like you know, the name of the place. And .. umm…yeah. Pretty much that. Heh.

So I just end up telling personal stories and anecdotes about the places we visit like the one time we passed by Tillicum Park and shared the story of how one of our old high school buddies Eric Yorkie took a girl to make out there. He was so in the zone that he didn't notice that a baby bear was chewing on his pants because the eager horny geek that he is took off his clothes and neatly laid it on a boulder beside the shrubs. It might be his first make out sesh, probably, because really, who takes off their entire wardrobe just to make out?! The girl freaked out on him because she thought Eric deliberately brought a baby bear to watch them make out (the baby bear was quietly chewing on his trousers while watching them by the way). He had to go back to the roadside and used one of the big ass leaves as a skirt to cover up his not so private, privates. Heh.

I don't know if I wasn't supposed to tell those kinds of tales to random tourists but I think they enjoyed it seeing them laugh every time. I mean it was more entertaining than listening to how the Tillicum Park was named or which famous person it was named after. Not that I knew anyway.

The tour guide stint clearly wasn't a regular job. It was hard for me to keep a permanent one because we are constantly in and out of town. By 'we' I meant my dad, Charlie Swan and I. He has.. uh.. business dealings.. that needed for us to constantly travel to other states and towns for a while.

It's complicated.

My mom died when I was young. Charlie was devastated but he raised me as well as he could since then. He and I have been our own family since I was a kid. Although his best friend Billy Black, Jacob and Emily's dad are a close 2nd family for us, my dad and I have been all we had as long as I can remember.

Charlie's not a perfect person.

He has issues with his work… and he sometimes would get mixed up with the wrong crowd, but he loves me and I love him and has been a good father to me even though some of his "work activities" caused more danger and problems than it was supposed to put food on our table. He was clueless but he always tried and dreamed for me. He was constantly in debt and in trouble but he would never involve or drag me in his "business dealings". However, we would always be on the run or we oftentimes need to temporarily "cool it off" in another state or town.

This is why I couldn't hold a permanent job and would settle for the irregular stints that I get like being a tour-guide, catering waitress, birthday party host, summer camp assistant, or I would give short-term art classes, acting classes and music classes for kids during summer.

I can pretty much do anything, live or sleep anywhere. I had no ties anywhere and I have learned to take care of myself at a young age because even though Charlie tried his best to take care of me, he always seem to get himself in some sort of mess and he needed me to take care of him just as he was always there to take care of me. I would never leave him.

Unlike me, Jacob has a permanent job though. Aside from driving the tour bus, which frankly I think he is just doing because of me. He hated Mike Newton but he knows I needed someone to partner with to get the job. And boy do I need the job. It's a good thing Mike was always willing to give me this tour-guide stint even though he hates Jacob equally and I'm pretty sure he has an idea that I kinda make up information during the tours or sing on the microphone whenever I ran out of things to say or stories to tell.

Mike's a good guy. Ok maybe not a good guy, but he is harmless. A bit clingy, touchy and maybe tries too hard to act cool at times but he's always helped me. He also employs Jacob's sister Emily as a cashier in the Newton Travel and Tour Gift Shop slash Café and would always give me free meals when I am there.

_"Last call for all passengers boarding United Airlines Flight 407J Washington to Chicago, please board now. Gates will be closing in 5 minutes"_

Uh-oh.

We can't mess up this tour. We will only be paid if the tourists have been safely brought to the airport. This is one of the very few tours that we had a lot of participants that came in and Mike will get into trouble if we ruin this for him. And I don't want those tourists missing their flights because of us. They have been so nice to me, those old folks and I don't want to let them down. Plus, I don't want to let Mike down after all he's done to help me.

I press the call button again and I didn't even have the opportunity to say a word before Jacob answered from the other _line "Bells we are almost there I promise, please please stall the planes, make one of your miracles, just do something and we are almost there I promise!"_ Jacob hit end before I could even utter one word.

Stall the planes? What the fuck Jacob? People can't just stall the planes? He should really try riding one so he understands that planes cannot be randomly stalled.

Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do? Think Bella think! I see the last of the passengers scrambling to the doors to the gate of the Chicago flight. Panic sets in as the flight stewardess takes the "no entry" chord across the doors signifying that the boarding gates are closed. She with a guard, who looked too young to be taken too seriously are closing the entrance doors.

I look at the flight stewardess; she was tall, slim brunette, kind looking middle-aged woman. Her face is pale and her hair is tied in a very neat sleek bun. She is plain looking but she looks kind and has an air of authority about her. A senior staff perhaps? She is wearing a simple pair of pearl earrings and as she slightly bends down to tie the chord, a gold necklace with one of those half-heart pendants dangle from her neck.

Hmmm.. I wonder… Will it work? I hesitate for a brief second and composed myself.

Well Isabella Marie, here goes nothing. Do it Bella, you can't let the tourists down. I mentally cheered myself on.

I closed my eyes, internalized and took one large breath as I stalk forward to the stewardess and the little boy guard. I screamed with all the pain and agony I could muster.

_"Michaaaeeeel"_

**NPOV:**

_"Michaaaeeeel"_

Elena, the flight attendant heard a wailing scream and snapped her head to the direction where the scream came from. She then noticed a pale brunette fast approaching them. Elena looked tentatively at Nick, the young guard stationed to escort her back to the plane and Nick looked at her equally confused.

Nick followed the source of the scream and saw a girl dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, yellow sneakers and a black tight cotton V-neck. Nick thought the girl is so pretty. She is small but she is curvy, elegant and sinfully curvy at the same time, her skin is so pale but flawless, like one of those Hollywood actresses' skins in magazine ads. She actually looked like an actress who made an effort to look dishevelled and rugged as not to attract attention. Her hair is long, wavy with loose curls that hung until her waist, messy but in a good natural way. A style people try to pay for – "natural mess". She isn't wearing any make up that was clear but one would think she might be because of how flawless she is and how defined her features are. Her eyes were huge and brown, mesmerizing brown. If that is even a shade.

She was sobbing and crying, her hands shaking and her chin and lips are shaking as she approached Nick and Elena.

_"Michael..please, you have to get me to him" _Bella sobbed. She swayed a little and Nick and Elena immediately held each her arm to keep her from falling.

_"Miss, what's the matter? Is there a problem? What can we do?" _Elena looked at the girl and her heart broke a little looking at how sad the crying lady crumbled in front of her. She was so pretty yet looked vulnerable and she immediately wanted to help her even though she didn't know what this person is crying about.

Bella choked out words through sobs _"I beg you, the love of my life, Michael, is in that plane.. I have to say goodbye to him…sniff…You have to take me to him please? You see, he is leaving for good but I haven't had the opportunity to tell him I love him, I've been so stubborn and now he is leaving. Please, I need to tell him I love him before it's too late"_ Bella pleaded with a small sad voice.

Nick continued to hold on to Bella's arm while Elena gently stroked Bella's back and patted her arm to keep her calm. Elena gave Nick a wary look and Nick looked confused and indecisive at the same time.

_"I'm so sorry miss but the gates have been closed already. It is a strict policy and we cannot let anyone in there that is not a passenger of the flight. I'm so very sorry. Please stop crying miss, please calm down"_ Elena comforted her through a pained voice.

Bella glanced at the half-heart pendant for inspiration and wailed in louder sobs _"Oh please? I beg you? I might never see him again. Do you know how it is to be parted from the one you love? I promise I won't be too long please just let me say goodbye to the love of my life… sniff."_

And then Bella went for the kill.

She looked up through her lashes, her big sad doe eyes that literally would remind anyone of the cartoon version in Puss-in-boots, and she jutted her lower lip out, her chin slightly shivering.

_"Michael might be gone and marry someone else (heave-sob) and this is the only chance I have to tell him that I love him. Please help me (sob)"_ Bella swayed a little, buckling her knees slightly as both Elena and Nick caught her and both of them shifted from foot to foot in confusion. Nick looked like he might begin crying any moment now.

Elena clutched her heart and fingered her pendant and at that moment, Bella knew she had them. She could buy Jacob and the tourists a little more time.

_"Oh dear.. okay okay.. Miss what is your name_?" Elena asked_. _

_"Isabella"_ Bella answered through a soft voice, knowing from experience that using her full name brought on a more dramatic effect to people.

True enough, Nick sighed and smiled after hearing Bella's name. For some reason she looked even more beautiful after finding out her name. _Isabella – "The Beautiful One"_

_"Ok Ms. Isabella, I will let you in and you look for your Michael. But you have to be really fast. The captain won't be happy with me but I have worked here for a long time and the staff and the guards are all my friends so they will indulge me. But please, you have to be quick okay?"_ Elena's words were firm but so very kind. Bella believed that this person is as kind as her face.

_"Oh thank you!"_ Bella hugged Elena and gave a huge smile to Nick that nearly knocked him off his feet. _"I promise to be fast thank you very much ma'am, your heart will be blessed"_. Elena patted Bella's back as she smiled to her genuinely. She cannot let this poor girl suffer and she has to let love a chance. Elena believes in romance like that.

Elena nodded to Nick and he scrambled to unlock the doors of the boarding area. Elena picked up her 2-way radio. _"George, this is Elena, can you please tell Captain Sidle to wait a couple more minutes, I will be coming to the plane now for a last minute minor inspection"_

_"Copy ma'am"_ the person from the other radio responded through static and Bella felt triumphant for the briefest moment.

Now… who will play Michael, the love of her life?

Bella was led to the doors of the plane. Everyone in the first class flight was already settled in waiting for the flight to take off. A lot of the seats were still empty of course as the tourists were yet to make it to the airport. Elena asked Nick and 2 younger flight staff to escort Bella to find Michael while she talks to the Captain about itinerary and what not to distract the flight.

_"Ms Isabella, you have 5 minutes ok_?" Elena sternly whispered and Bella nodded to her and hoped this was enough time to create diversion.

Bella looked around, simultaneously planning her next move.

All the passengers' backs were to her so she couldn't see their faces. She saw an old bald man sitting beside an old lady in cat sweater, thinking Michael probably can't be too old and married to a grandmother. She looked past a couple of middle-aged women seeing 2 men with jet black hair in business suit. She took tentative steps forward until she realized that the 2 men were taking in Asian language, probably Japanese. The 2 men looked at her slightly confused because she was staring. However, they smiled brightly at Bella waiting for her to say something but she just gave a small smile and looked forward back to the aisle in search.

She was about to lose hope when she heard shuffling movements a few rows in front of the Japanese dudes. She looked closely but just saw a guy's leather shoe.

The shoe looked shiny and expensive. She also noticed that the guy was wearing a suit. Looking closely, the guy was rummaging inside a documents bag. He was bent forward in his seat so she can't really see his face.

She took one more step forward.

Could Michael be in business suit? Well, this guy seems to be alone. No one was sitting beside him. Bella looked briefly beside the guy's seat. His hands, Bella noticed looked pale and smooth and young. And beautiful? Bella was mesmerized by the guy's hands and stared at the long masculine but beautiful fingers.

The man sat up straight giving Bella a view of the back of his head until his broad shoulders.

Bella, took one more step forward and she was almost at the back of the guy's chair.

Still mesmerized by his hands, she kept her eyes fixed as he slowly brought it up, running to a bunch of artfully messy, unusually bronze, sexily dishevelled pile of hair.

She could see that the guy was tall even if he was sitting and she knew he was young enough in his late 20's? early 30's? even if it was just his back she could see.

His hands continued to run through the messy bronze hair, probably making more mess than fixing it. His left hand rested on his nape as he rotated his neck and moved his head up and down trying to loosen the muscles. The tendons cracked. Wow this guy has a lot of stress. Then he continued to rotate sideways turning right and then left.

As the guys head turned and strained to the left, Bella saw a profile of the guys face.

Her eyes popped seeing the most beautiful side profile ever.

Is he a model?

The nose line, to the jaw line was angular, perfect, chiselled. His eyebrow was bushy but in a manly not caveman way. His eyes were closed and his eyelashes were long. His jaw was taut and his lips were thin and smooth.

The flight attendants were getting restless behind her, making noises and she was pulled out of ogling. Bella refocused on her mission. She had to do something fast.

Bella's heart pounded. She didn't know if it was because of anticipation or nerves for what she was about to do or because the guy was so gorgeous that her heart pounded like a fan girl seeing an actor but she felt her heart beating so hard it might crack her rib cage. She flexed her fingers and balled them at her sides as she braised herself for her next act.

Well, if she can only be allowed to fall in love in her dreams and imagination, and that fictional Michael is her supposed one true love, then he should definitely look as gorgeous as the man in front of her. Bella thought this as she lunged forward and kneeled to the floor at the feet of the bronze-haired prince of a charming man.

Then it happened.

As light hazel mesmerizing brown eyes met emerald green enchanting eyes, the world stopped.

And in that one suspended moment the lines between act and truth, real and imagined, fantasy and reality, were blurred.

In that moment that their eyes met, nobody knew what exactly happened or changed but suddenly it felt like something was about to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3: Meet-cute

**EPOV**:

What is taking so long? I sighed my frustration out and try to compose myself a little. With all that has been happening – mom's condition, the information Jenks gave me about Alice and the new projects we are about to launch at CEE – I feel like on edge every fucking minute. I know I shouldn't get pissy with every little thing. You _need to get a hold of yourself Edward._ I mentally chastised myself.

But really, this flight should have left 30 minutes ago. I hate it when things are out of order and people are not on time. Yeah so I'm a little OCD and I'm not particularly a live-in-the-moment-you-only-live-once spontaneous kind of guy. I like planning and order so sue me. Har har. When you are a 26 year old CEO and a lot of jobs and families rely on you, not to mention a long-standing business legacy and reputation depend on you, you don't particularly make rash decisions without thinking.

Which is what I should have done by the way before promising mom I could bring Alice back to her. Aaaargh. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking that's the problem. _Fucking genius Edward!_ Ugh. Okay I can't do this again. The stress is coming back. Relax, think of a plan and a solution and don't dwell on it Edward. What's done is done.

After hearing the news from my P.I. Jenks that according to witnesses from the fire Alice probably didn't survive, I had to take the trip to Chicago and meet these witnesses and get more details myself. I should probably arrange a funeral or a memorial of some sort. I am still half-hoping that the testimonies are not that conclusive and there could be a slim chance that Alice survived. But that's just probably my wishful thinking so I can get out of this mess of a promise I gave my mother.

Anyway, I needed to check on the plans for the new Cullen Hotel site in Chicago Loop area that my team and I are fast tracking to start this year. So even if coming to Chicago always make me a little bit edgier than usual, I knew I had to take this trip.

It's a good thing that this flight is taking so long to take off, I can probably steal a couple more minutes to nap and rest on my way.

Nope. Who am I kidding? It's not a good thing. Why the hell are we not taking off yet?!

I glance at my watch and checked the time. 12:15 pm. I have a dinner meeting with the team and I will probably be heading straight from the airport from the looks of things. Now what time is that meeting again? And which restaurant was it? I remember it being a hotel restaurant but I can't remember which exactly. I know my secretary, Rosalie printed out my schedule before I left.

I rummage through my laptop bag for the schedule. I had to make sure I wouldn't be late for my meeting and know where I was going or I will stress about it the whole 4 and a half hour trip. Yeah yeah, I have OCD. Whatever. I found my 3-day business trip schedule that my ever so efficient secretary printed out. It's so detailed and organized I made a mental note to thank Rosalie for this when I talk to her.

I checked my meeting and it is not until 7pm tonight so I relaxed a bit looking through the rest of the itinerary. I also noticed that I will be flying back on the 3rd day to Forks with Jasper.

Oh sweet, like there isn't enough stress on my neck as it is. Well, yeah Jasper can be difficult at times but I am still glad I'd get to see my best friend soon enough. Despite his antics, I haven't talked to that bastard in a while so it will be good to catch up. Jasper's like a brother to me. The annoying trouble maker younger brother type.

I can feel my muscles sore from all the constant stress and anxiety of the past few days. I haven't been sleeping much lately and I have been feeling constantly tired. I stretch my arms and my neck and I could hear the bones cracking from stress as I twist my head sideways. I should probably get a massage after the meeting tonight to loosen some of these neck and back pains.

I was about to rest my head and start my nap when it happened.

She appeared out of nowhere lunging to my feet. I was so startled I almost jumped off my seat. This lady was suddenly kneeling on the floor perched between my legs, her hands clutching my knees.

What the fuck?

"_Please don't leave me.. I am in love with you. Don't leave me"_ the girl was crying and pleading. Which of course startled the hell out of me.

What? What's happening here? I take a closer look at her face. Huh. She's pretty. And her eyes.. Wow. Those are most unusual browns I have seen in an eye. It's like liquid. Like chocolate with specs of gold dust. Those eyes are so warm and inviting. Mesmerizing. I wanted to poke them and touch them to check if they are actually made of liquid. Can I poke them? I probably shouldn't. I want to though.

I was held by those chocolate eyes and it took me a moment to try and process what the fuck is going on. Which I haven't processed still. So again.. What the fuck is going on?

I checked to look at the people around me, people on their seats started craning their necks to look at us, probably trying to figure out what is happening as well. A young security boy whose nose is a little red, probably from crying? He was standing by the aisle together with 2 girls, flight attendants, looking equally confused as I am.

"_Don't leave me"_ the girl continued to heave and sob between my legs. Jeez. Lady. Get away from there.

Ouch! Did she just pinch my leg? what the fuck? I look at her closely. Looking past the pretty, pretty face. She was sobbing and heaving but there were no tears. Huh. Interesting.

And she looks familiar. Have I seen this girl before? I tried to recall.

I try to look at her more closely trying to place her face in my memory. Have I slept with her before? Is she one of those unfortunate girls set-up by Jasper that I have taken my frustration out on? Oh dear.

_Jesus Edward! Really?! Could you be more of a jerk!?_

I'm not proud of it. Those were difficult times and it was Jasper's clever idea. A string and series of girls and one night stands. Nameless, faceless girls. Is she one of those?

No. It can't be, can it? No. I would remember a face like this. She really actually looks familiar though. I continue to stare at her, my ability to talk seem to have escaped me. I really want to just shove her away and ask her what the fuck is she doing but I couldn't because I'm not 100% sure I haven't met her. Plus, her pretty eyes and oh.. she smells good too.. is making it hard for me to shove her away.

She squeezed and pinched me again. Her big brown eyes trying to convey something to me. Like she was pleading? For what? What are you begging for lady? Tell me so I can give it to you!

_Oh, did I actually just think that? Huh. Wow. What the hell was that Edward?_

I shook my thoughts mentally peering myself away from those Voodoo eyes and I cleared my throat.

"_I'm sorry Miss, you must have me mistaken for someone else"_

And then she pinched me again, harder this time. What the fuck bitch?! Now I'm really getting annoyed because there something fishy about this girl. Is she crazy? Is she playing with me? Does she honestly think I am who she thinks she is?

She widened her already very big eyes and blinked through those beautiful lashes. _Oh, those are really pretty eyes._ She was pleading still and her chin quivering as her lower lip jutted out. _Oh, my heart._

"_Please do not leave and give our love a chance. If you go now and marry someone else, my heart will not be able to take it"_ she continued her tearless sobbing.

"_Uh.. wait miss I'm sorry but I don't think I know you. You clearly had me mistaken for someone else" _ I tried to pry her hands away from my knees. I was momentarily stunned by the electric static shock I felt when I touched her hands. She was making it really difficult for me to remove her hands away.

I look to the airline staff and security silently pleading that they help me pry this crazy woman off me. Seeing how stunned they all looked it seemed that they are equally as confused as I am.

Hmm. Is this girl playing us all?

I leaned my head forward, still holding both her hands, which are still clutching me hard by the way, I bend down to a bow so my lips almost touched her ear._ Wow she does smell really really good. Hmmm… _Too bad she's a loony bitch. I heard her gasp and felt her body tense as I whisper ever so quietly making sure that only she can hear.

"_Hey lady, I don't know what the fuck you are doing, but you better stop this before I call on security right now and tell them what I think you are trying to do here. You can fool them but not me. So if you don't want any trouble, butt the fuck off"_

I whispered as coolly and as passively as I can. I heard her gasp again. I might have scared her and it is stupid that I felt a bit of guilt about it. But of course I'm not showing her that. What kind of crazy act does she think she is trying to pull here?!

She then loosened her clutch on my knees and I felt her thumbs making gentle stroking circles on my knee caps. Soothing circles. _Hmm feels good_. It caught me off guard and I turned to face her again. This time because my head was bent lower, her face was inches from me. Oh she was more beautiful up close. Her skin looks porcelain. And hmmm..she smells like strawberries.

My gaze travelled down to her pink almost red lips as she pouted her lower lips. No lipstick. Just juicy smooth red lips. I swallowed the urge to try and taste it.

_Wait what?! The fuck are you thinking Edward?!_ No. Get a grip of yourself man.

"_Please stay with me.."_ She whimpered once more and pleaded again but this plea was different, it felt like she was trying to tell me to go along with her act. I was confused and then she did this widening of eyes-batting lashes-quivering chin-pouting lips expression again. It's so heart-breakingly adorable and it's almost impossible to say no to that face. _Oh poor baby._ Then it hit me why she looked so familiar.

_It's Puss-in-Boots._ Yeah! She looks like that cartoon cat in one of those Disney movies.

I almost laughed out loud because this girl is so funny and kitten cute, but I resisted the urge to because hell I am still so pissed and annoyed as fuck at her. She is delaying the flight and bugging me to death.

I exhaled one last breath resolved on ending this nonsense when I heard a sudden commotion of noise as a bunch of old people that just came in the plane clambered to their seats. They were all sorts of worked up and relieved that they made it on time based on the expressions and conversations they were having.

The plane was in chaos as flight attendants quickly helped the elders to their seats while the captain announced that the doors are closing and we are now about to take off. Well thank fuck, it's about time ya know.

Realizing I was distracted from my exchange with the crying lady, I glanced back to my knees to confront her but then she was gone. I tried to look for her in the aisles, craning my neck looking past the old folks standing and being led to their seats but she was nowhere to be found. Huh. Where the hell is she?

I looked through the window beside my seat and saw a familiar silhouette of pale skinned brunette walking down the airplane stairs stealthily. I didn't realize that she was so tiny. Slender. _Hot._ She shined more beautifully under the rare unclouded sun, her long curls bouncing. And something else more supple and firm and juicy bouncing in the uhhh… chest area as she descended the flight of stairs. I tried really really hard not to focus on that. Yeah right. I didn't really try. I stared. What? They were nice boobs.

I squint harder to glimpse more of her face as she halted by the end of the stairs, looked back to the plane, in my direction. At first I thought she was looking at me but then I realized that she was just looking at the plane in general, seemingly lost in thought.

I indulged myself a last look at this beautiful girl, drank in her face and committed it to my memory as I probably would never see her again. The thought brought a slight squeeze to my chest. I didn't really understand why. And before she turned her face away and walked back to the direction of the airport, I saw her lips twitch in a wicked triumphant smile. _Oh, she has those deep dimples too. Nice._

I turned back to look at the last old man being assisted to his seat. And then the realization of what just happened dawned on me. The flight delay, the crying lady, the old people catching up to the flight that conveniently left late to accommodate their late arrival.

A small involuntary smile played on my lips as I remember those chocolate eyes, strawberry lips and tearless cries.

_Well played Puss. Well played._


End file.
